youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Potion Recipes
Warning: Many of these potions are made with imaginary or inedible ingredients and they should not be eaten. A list of potion recipes which characters, usually mermaids, assemble for themselves or other people. Power-Granting Power Activation *Mermaid Tears *Mermaid Foam *Magic Water *Mermaid Scale Water During a full moon, mix the ingredients and recite "Senna omma tennoch." This spell was in the diary Alice was given by her parents. Power Enhancer *Water *A few drops of human blood (can be taken from a mermaid in human form) *A few drops of mermaid blood *Mermaid DNA *Sand from Secret Scale Lake Fill a bowl of water and let it sit in the sun. Add blood and DNA and stir. Have each mermaid participating "zap" the potion with their powers. Add sand. Mermaids must put both of their hands into the potion and recite the following spell: Hac die, vires nostras colligimus. Magicis potione potissimum auxilio aget bellum Power Potion *1 Hair of a Mermaid *A Sprinkle of Salt *Frog Soap Add the ingredients in a container and stir. The potion will smell like sulfur and become bright orange-red when ready. It will taste nauseating. This spell was written in the spellbook Danny and Melissa found, and Danny used it to give herself powers. Tail Color Changes Cleo's Spell *1 cup water *2 tsp salt *2 mermaid hairs Add ingredients in order and stir until potion turns dark reddish-brown and tastes like cranberry juice. Drink it; effects will kick in the next time you transform. This spell was written on a note and thrown at Cleo; its origins are unknown but it may have been sent by her grandmother. She used it twice. Sea Glass Potion *1/2 cup of water *3 pinches sea salt *2 pieces of clear sea glass or crystal *1 fish tail *Dirt *1 strand of hair from the one whose tail will change color Pour water into a bowl and add salt. Stir three times clockwise and once counter-clockwise. Add sea glass, fish tail and dirt. Mix for 20 seconds until it turns completely clear. Add hair. The person whose tail is being changed needs to take mermaid form and drink the potion. The change should be instantaneous. This spell was written in one of Celeste's stolen potion books and used by Brooke and Trinity. Transformation Chapter 25 *Bathtub full of warm water *Seashells *Strand of your hair *Salt water Fill the tub and line the edge with shells. Fill a glass with salt water, and add the hair. Drink the salt water while in the tub. The next time you touch water, you should pop a tail. This spell was written in Chapter 25 of the mermaid book found by Ella, Stella and Hazel. Creatures of the Deep, Deep Sea *1/2 Cup Water *3 Gems from a Witch's Bracelet OR a Diamond Heart from a Princess's Necklace *Cloth from a Dark Witch's Robe *Blood of a Witch *Blood of a Mermaid *2 Pinches of Salt Pour out water into a glass. Kiss the jewel(s) and add them. Recite "Creatures of the deep, deep sea, bring your magic unto me," and add the cloth. Add salt and either 2 drops of mermaid's blood, or 1 drop of mermaid's blood and one of witch's blood. Stir three times and drink. Shortly after drinking the subject will feel sick and collapse, transforming into a mermaid. This spell came from a piece of "unknown, ancient writing" found by a teenage girl. She made it for the two girls she babysat, and it worked. Goddess of the Sea *Water *Shells *Rocks *Salt Fill large bowl with water; place on the floor with rocks and shells in a ring around it. Go over the ring with salt. Place feet in the bowl and recite "Come, goddess of the sea, make me what I wish to be, a mermaid is what I seek" twice. This potion takes about one week to act. This spell was written in the Green Spellbook. Internet Elements *3 Glasses *Cold water *Warm water *Salt *Something spicy (lemon juice is an option) *Ice Put the water in all three glasses, and add each of the other ingredients to one. Drink immediately. It will taste nasty. Wait 45 minutes and then when you touch water, you will become a mermaid. Ali found this recipe on the internet and tried it out with her friends. Naturally it worked. Lake Note *1 Cup Hot Water *2 Full Tsps Salt *1 Spoon, for mixing Mix and drink. It should grant the drinker their wish to transform into a fairy tale creature. Side effects include headaches and a desire to sleep. Found in a dried-up lake by Dj and Carmen. It's possible that because they drank from the same cup, they became the same creature. MAGICAL MERMAID POTION *sea salt *sea weed *magical mermaid/merman sand *voice *3 different kinds of sea shells *3 mermaid powers Mix all the ingredients when you mixed them together chant:aqua sea siren gills fins tail colored____ with bonus power(s)________ aqua mermaid sirens of the sea magic transform me into a mermaid forever This potion was found by Aquamarine and Oceana in the bottom of the moon pool on the crystal island Mermaid Potion *3 oz. Water *3 Flower Petals *Crystallized Coral *A dash of Salt Add ingredients together and stir; the mixture will turn an intense blue in a few seconds. Drink the results. It will not taste good. This potion was written in a book found by Aka and Lily while looking around an old room. They used foxglove for the flower petals, which despite being poisonous did not seem to harm them. More Mermaids *1 shark tooth *1 tsp salt *1 scale from the tail This spell was written in Bella's pink potion diary. Potion of Change *1 Seashell *2 Drops of Water, from any source *A pinch of sea salt Stir for 10 seconds. Recite, "change me into the mistress of the sea, siren, for me," and taste the potion. It should take effect in an hour. This recipe was written on a message in a bottle, which Lillian found and used. Siren Spell *1 Moonstone *1 Cup of Water Soak moonstone for two minutes, then drink the water. The transformation will be immediate; the drinker will become a Siren, gaining the associated powers and obsession with turning other mermaids as well. Side effects include spontaneous hairstyle and makeup changes. The transformation can be undone by the magic shell. This spell was placed in Lexi and Sofia's potion book by Sirens; after they used it, it disappeared. Red Potion *1 Cup Water *A pinch of sand *Salt *Honey Add ingredients in order and stir until potion turns red, then drink it. Side effects include legs sticking together, sore throat, coughing, headaches, feet changing colors, and a desire to swim. This spell was written in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Shell Potion *1 cup water *1 spoon salt *1 hair from the subject *1 scale from a fish *1 spoon of sand *1 starfish hair Add ingredients in order listed and stir until the mixture becomes transparent again. It will not taste good, but only a small drink is required. Mermaid tail will appear the next time the subject touches water. Side effects may include mermaid dreams. This spell was written on a note and hidden on the beach, which Carter was sent to find by another note. Unknown Name *2 Moon Flowers *Sea Salt *1 Cup of Water/H2O *Special Sunrise Juice Put items in order in a large jar: Moon flowers, water, sea salt, special sunrise juice and stir and leave in fridge for 24 hours. After 24 hours leave on someone's porch. Made by Annalise and given to Lauren. Teleportation Transportation Potion *Seaweed (ground) *Water *Pepper *Flour *Cinnamon *Paprika *DNA samples *Cat food (wet) *Cryokinesis *Thermokinesis Stir ingredients in order, adding water as needed. Once ingredients are thoroughly mixed, recite the following: "Night to day, day to night, all we need is a little bright. Heat, freeze, powers we need, heat and freeze, to transport us there." Stir again and recite "The DNA of a mermaid, make us transport where we want to be, location is what we need." Once the mermaid(s) touch water, they will have the ability to teleport. Side effects include tail color changing. This spell was written in the Green Spellbook. Negation Eclipse Potion *Lemon Juice *Honey *Vegetable oil *Electrolytes (Gatorade will suffice) Mix together and serve to the mermaid. It will leave a bad taste in her mouth and cause her to collapse almost instantly. When she recovers she will have no memory of whatever she did while under the influence of the solar eclipse. This spell was found in a pink book and used by Savannah on Leslie. Overdose Fishyness *''Unknown liquid'' *Salt *Pepper Mix in a pot over the stove and serve to the mermaid; one spoonful should be enough, though it may render her unconscious and leave her with no recollection of the events of the previous day. It will also render her human, though this may only be temporary (the mermaid this potion was used on lost her powers for approximately one day, regaining them without doing any magic). This spell was found on a note by Kathy, who used it to reverse a long-lasting tail and other changes brought on by a necklace Aeryn found. Reversing Fishyness *Mermaid Bar *Water Add ingredients together and drink it; potion will reverse an increase in fishyness. Mermaid will have no memory of what happened. Jack helped Emma create this potion. Temporary Taillessness *1 cup of Salt *2 cups Sea Sand *1 cup Salt Water *3 pieces of Sugar Reeva found this spell online. Undo Best *Eraser *Rainbow Seaweed *Water *Shell Put ingredients in the shell in order, and drink it. It should work instantly and reverse the effects of most potions. This spell was contained in Ruby's spellbook, written by her mother. Other A Spell to Undo What has been Done *1/2 Cup Water *2 Pinches Arabian Leaf *1/2 package Forbidden Sea Salt *One small handful of Powdered Dragonfly Wings *A Seashell Fill a cup halfway up with water. Add two pinches of Arabian leaf and freeze. Potion will turn blue. Thaw it out and add sea salt and dragonfly wings. Stir with shell until fully blended and drink it all; it works immediately. This spell is contained in Phoebe's grandmother's spellbook. It will apparently undo whatever spell has been done in the previous 24 hours. It has side effects, but Phoebe and Ali skimmed over them. Bad to Good Potion *1 C water *DNA from the evil mermaid *1 pink pill Add ingredients in order and have the evil mermaid drink it; she will turn good immediately. This spell was written in Ruby's spellbook. "Feel Your Powers" *Water *Salt *Pepper *Ground (Brown?) Sugar *''Inaudible, possibly oatmeal'' *Paprika *Nutmeg *Whole Walnut *Seahorse droppings *DNA sample *''Inaudible'' *Sugar Add in order and stir until mixed. Drink; vomiting is normal at this point. Shortly thereafter you will feel the effects of their own powers--a cryokinetic will become very cold, a thermokinetic overheated, etc. Effects wear off within a day. This spell was written in the Green Spellbook. Changing Your Powers *Glass of water Speak the following spell into the cup: "I wish I may, to change my powers, to have the power to name here, and use it for good." Drink the water, and dump what you cannot finish. This spell was contained in the looseleaf potion book given to Cleo by her grandmother's ghost. Healing Potion *Sap of a Bitter Tree (similar to Maple) *Pointy Leaves *Wildflower Root Wrap root and sap in a leaf, then crush them into a paste. Feed it to the victim; healing occurs in seconds. This spell was written in Ruby's spellbook. How to Turn Someone Into a Psychic *Blue food coloring *1 tsp salt *A pinch of sugar Add one drop of food coloring, salt and sugar; mix and freeze it for two seconds, then drink it. This spell was written in Bella's pink potion diary, with a warning to "give it to someone you can trust forever." Poison Potion *Sea salt *Mermaid water (water that has touched a mermaid's tail) *Water One small sip of this potion is a fatal dose; the mermaid will feel nauseous almost immediately, pop a tail, and lose consciousness. Death occurs in three hours. This spell was written in Ruby's spellbook. Scaly Legs *Mermaid tail scale *Human DNA sample *Substance to hold potion (a marshmallow will work) *Water *Gem Put DNA, scale and substance in container. Pour water over them and pass gem over it a few times. 24 hours later, the donors of the DNA and scale will gain scaly legs. This spell was written in Ruby's spellbook. Unclear Effect Potion #1 *1 blue orb *2 T sand *1 t salt *1 Mermaid tail scale Mix for 10 seconds until the liquid changes color. Put the liquid on hair streak, or if you don't have one, a section of your hair. This potion was in the shell-covered book found by Serena and Aly in the park. Potion #2 *Mermaid DNA sample *1 Crayo (?) leaf Put in a bowl. Place the DNA on the leaf; touch it and count aloud to five. This potion was in the shell-covered book found by Serena and Aly in the park. Category:Magic